Don't Dream it's Over
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Hook chased Belle into the elevator at the library, a mysterious guardian angel with a dangerous past save her from fate's plan…


**Don't Dream it's Over**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Hook chased Belle into the elevator at the library, a mysterious guardian angel with a dangerous past save her from fate's plan…**

"Rumple, I'm in the elevator! The pirate who tried to kill me at Regina's castle is after me!" shouted Belle as the elevator trembled. She was terrified. The cell phone reception was terrible and she feared that her beloved Rumpletilskin wouldn't be able to save her.

Suddenly a quiet creak made her jump and look up in fear as she saw that the ventilation grate was being pried off.

"Give me your hand!" hissed a voice, a black gloved hand reaching down. Belle took her chances and grabbed the hand, hoisting herself up onto the top of the elevator. It was so dark that she couldn't see her hands in front of her face. She yelped as a hand grabbed her shoulders.

"Hold onto this rope and do not let go!" ordered the voice once more before Belle nodded, gripping the rope with her life, her legs wrapping around it as she hoisted herself up. She heard the grate being eased back into place and the elevator doors opening.

"Hello? Where are you, love?" she heard Hook call out before the sound of the elevator door slamming shut met her ears.

And then the elevator dropped, leaving Belle suppended in midair, holding onto the rope for dear life. She was so terrified she couldn't scream.

"When I say, swing over towards the open doors," instructed the voice, who Belle could now clearly see was a woman.

"But what if I fall?" squeaked Belle.

"I won't let you fall," Belle could hear the smirk in her savior's voice. "Do you trust me?"

"No completely," answered Belle as the woman used some kind of device to open the elevator doors. She gracefully tossed herself from the elevator shaft into the doorway, turning to look up at Belle.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked Belle.

Belle squeaked in fear. It was at least a five foot jump from the rope she was hanging onto to the doorway.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Belle, bracing herself and throwing herself across the shaft. She landed on her feet and wobbled for a moment before gloved hands came out to steady her.

"Get your balance and please do not faint," grumbled the girl, who was younger than Belle had originally thought. "I do have smelling salts on me, but I have a sensitive nose and I hate that scent!"

Belle chuckled, a forced sound as she swayed back and forth for a moment.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" the girl muttered sassily, pushing Belle towards a chair and shoving her down into it. "That shithead didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked in concern, sighing when Belle shook her head. "Good."

A car pulling up outside grabbed their attention and the girl turned back to the front door, tensing herself as she readied herself for a fight.

"Wait," Belle placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, which relaxed her a great deal. "Who are you?"

"I go by many names," she answered Belle cryptically as the door to the library swung open to reveal Gold, hobbling inside as fast as his lame leg would allow him to. "But the name I go by in this realm is Rebekah."

"Belle!" shouted Gold, spotting his love. "What happened? Are you alright?"

The second Belle heard his voice, she burst out into tears and threw herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Gold suddenly asked, pushing Belle behind him as he gripped his cane, ready to use it if he had to.

Rebekah sighed huffily before folding her arms over her chest.

"One- I save her from that pirate. Two- why is it that everyone keeps asking me the same question over and over again? It's irritaking as hell! Three- for the second time in three mintes, I'm Rebekah."

"Who are you, really?" Gold ordered, his grip on his cane tightening.

Rebekah huffed again before uncoiling her hair from the rather large chignon like bun that was on the back of her head. Four feet of glorious dark red curls fell in waves.

"I'm called Rapunzel in the Enchanted Forest," she clarified. "And FYI, Hook will no longer be a problem, seeing as how I took care of him for you. You'd probably want to send a rescue team down to the mine below this library to recover what's left of him, after that fall."

Gold looked over at the elevator and his mouth flew open as he realized what had happened.

"How did you…" Gold started to ask her before being cut off.

"I was exploring the mine shafts to see where lead to when I heard a commotion right above me. I took a few shortcuts where I heard her calling for help on her phone. I took a risk and saved her."

"What are you doing in Storybooke?" piped in Belle.

"I'm trapped here due to whatever the Dark One did that caused people to regain their memories," she informed them shortly, sending a look in Gold's direction. "I live on one of the farms on the outskirts of Storybooke."

"Rebekah… Rebekah…" muttered Gold trying to remember where he heard of her.

"My "parents" run the gorcey store," she explained, hefting her backpack up further onto her shoulders before turning and trotting out the door, whistling a merry little tune as she did so.

**OK, so I don't know if this should be a one-shot or if this should be a multi chapter story. Any ideas?**

**Pleasy sneezy review!**


End file.
